Nighttime Duties
by Turtlegirl13
Summary: *ONESHOT* After Alexa and the turtles are teleported to the 2k3 universe with three newborn turtles, it's time for nighttime duties to begin. Occurs between chapter 15 and 16 of "Expect the Unexpected".
**A/N: Hello people! So, I've been having a hard time writing, a severe case of laziness and writer's block lately. I know, I know, it's annoying. But fear not! My stepsister has given me some inspiration for an oneshot! She just had a baby and the baby is soooo cute. Thanks sis for having a baby XD Anyway this is during "Expect the Unexpected" when the turtles and Alexa get zapped to the 2k3 turtles dimension. It's what happened in that three year span the story skips over. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story. Beware much baby turtle cuteness!**

"It's your turn." Leo mumbled to me as Yoshi's cries sounded from the cradle near our bed.

I groaned, but sat up with a yawn. With my eyes still closed, I shuffled over to the cradle as Yoshi's crying turned to aggravated hiccups. I don't know how I do it, but I blindly reached into the cradle and picked up the correct baby. That took practice. There were a few nights where I'd pick up the wrong kid. Leo would chuckle from bed and roll onto his side, facing away from me.

Resting Yoshi onto my shoulder, I could tell that he needed to be fed because he was finally getting into a regular schedule. Also the hiccup crying meant for him that he was hungry, yeah kind of weird, but adorable! That means Kiyomi will be waking up for a snack shortly, then Yasuo after her. I patted Yoshi's shell and murmured to him as I got three bottles ready. When I put them in the microwave to heat up, I sat in a kitchen chair and soothed Yoshi. He lifted his head and put his hand on my face and smiled. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He then realized he was going to be fed, and stopped fussing, snuggling into my shoulder and neck. He still whimpered though even as the bottles finished heating. Once I was positive that they were at the right temperature, I gave it to Yoshi. Luckily, he wasn't a fussy eater like his brother, so I grabbed the other bottles and brought them back into my room.

Kiyomi was already up and Leo had her in his arms. I was surprised when we first brought the babies home and Leo took the role as their dad, he was really good with kids. Smiling as I watched him pat Kiyomi's shell and rock, I passed him a bottle. We started to feed the two. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked with a smile on his face.

I shrugged. "I just never really thought this would happen."

"What?" Leo asked shifting his hold on the bottle.

"This. Yeah, I always wanted to be a mom and everything, but I never saw it happening so soon, you know?" I told Leo as I looked at Yoshi, wiping gently at the tears on his chubby cheeks. "I don't care if it all happened 'too early' it did and I don't know."

"You're not ashamed." Leo finished and I nodded. "That's good because there's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, this wasn't exactly a choice."

I shrugged again. Yasuo started whimpering and I passed Yoshi to Leo, so I could get Yasuo. Like usual, he fought the bottle before starting to eat. After he settled, I took Kiyomi.

"I know it wasn't a choice…" I answered.

Leo's shoulder nudged mine. "Hey, we're doing alright. We'll get home, and live as a somewhat normal family."

I laughed. "Yeah right. Could you see me being normal? Any of us being normal?"

"Okay, our normal." He glanced at me.

'Our normal' that gave me butterflies, it made me feel wanted and accepted. I nodded. "Yeah."

When all of the babies finished and we burped them, we held them. I settled back into bed with Yasuo and Kiyomi on my chest. Kiyomi cooed and smiled grasping Yasuo's hand. Looking over at Leo, I found him smiling at the duo. Yoshi was out cold already on Leo's plastron snoring softly with his mouth hanging open. I started to hum a bunch of random songs as Ya-ya and Kiyo fell asleep. They weren't the only ones, Leo too was dozing off. So carefully, I brought Kiyo and Ya-ya back into their crib, then put Kiyo back. Of course, that woke Leo up and he sat up. As I climbed back into bed, I gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Leo asked, snapping the sleep look off his face.

"I just noticed something…"

"What?" Leo asked again, taking my hands.

"You and Leonardo have diaper duty tomorrow." I smirked and kissed his nose.

 **A/N: Welp, that's what I got for you. What do you think? You want more oneshots? How about a sequel for "Expect the Unexpected"? Tell me in the comments?**

 **Also check out Ciel0307's story "The Fandom Machine", it's a really cool story about when all of the fandoms collide! The two of us are working on together and Ciel0307 and I are really excited about it so check out the story and his profile.**


End file.
